<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Village by thegraeyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305609">The Christmas Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone'>thegraeyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seto Kaiba decided to build his Christmas Village, Joey expected a capitalist nightmare. Instead he learns the meaning of Christmas.</p><p>A Hallmark inspired KaiJou Christmas special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Christmas Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by marly's comment on tumblr dot com about KaiJou being easy Hallmark movie fodder. Written and posted on Christmas Eve, oop. Hope your holidays are merry and bright!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joey’s breath puffed in front of him as he looked up at the Christmas Village sign over the old hotel. When the new owner had taken over, he’d expected the place to be demolished Now, with the shortest turn over in history, the place was alight with Christmas decorations. Long garlands of icicles draped across the newly built outside market, the all too familiar stained windows buffed and layered with the flickering warmth of the yule log. People in elf costumes manned every booth, offering up ornaments to decorate and fresh baked gingerbread cookies for the kids. Tristan and Tea waved to Joey from their stands as he strolled past, and he gave a half-hearted wave back. The outdoor area was completely transformed, and in the center of it all was a tree, taller than the building itself. Joey stared at the silver garland and dazzling baubles and wondered how many man hours were spent decorating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey glanced behind him and was forced to do a double take. Seto Kaiba, upon entering the hotel, was six feet of skinny and mean. He’d seemed cold and unfeeling at first, which was why the Christmas Village was even more of a surprise. In the few short weeks spent in this town, he’d been buttoned up to the collar in peacoats and turtlenecks, which was why the Santa outfit was really throwing him for a loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Joey said. “You really go all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On second glance, the outfit was still tailored for Kaiba’s lean frame, the red and white coat trailing down to his feet, but he still wore the boots and the belt buckle. A Santa hat sat askew on his head. The look he gave Joey was the same one he’d worn three days ago when Joey had quit the hotel and stormed out. The pinched brow, the slight scowl, only changed by the tinge of pink in his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t do Christmas,” Seto said, a sarcastic tilt to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else is here.” He waved a lazy hand. “What else is a guy gonna do on a Friday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba only hummed in response and walked past him. Without knowing why, Joey followed. Holly jolly music poured from the speakers as the crowds laughed and shared the holiday spirit. Families walked past, kids holding hands with their parents, and a cold fist squeezed around Joey’s heart. He let out another breath that trailed behind him like the Ghost of Christmas Past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re here,” Kaiba said, marching forward through the chaos, “you’ll be forced to appreciate my work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our work,” Joey said. “You didn’t do this alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You quit, if I remember,” he said. “You made a big speech and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his plaid jacket. The snow was cleared of the pathways, piled along the wooden fences that marked off the separate booths. “You got the whole town involved anyway. Now it’s your big night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba gave him a sidelong look as they came to a large open area where kids bounced up and down excitedly. Several red velvet sacks were open with toys spilling out of them. A group of the kids were without parents and allowed to sit up front, huddled together as wrapped presents were passed to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it for me,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the excited crowd, taking a bag from one of the helpers and passing it out himself. Joey stared at the cheering and shouting kids, who tore into the paper and rattled the toy boxes, showing their prizes off to each other. The warm light cast across their faces, and the faces of the workers, who laughed with the same joy coming off the kids. Kaiba stopped to talk with the kids, smiling and nodding as they lifted their toys up to him. Joey couldn’t turn away from the scene. Christmas had always been a reminder to him of the things he didn’t have, and when Kaiba had shown up, determined to make a winter wonderland out of the dead roots still left in this town, his instinct was to lash out. But Kaiba had done it. Somehow, he’d pulled the whole thing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really mean it,” Joey said as Kaiba returned to his side. “I thought you were all talk. You went on about Christmas, and how it’s about joy and giving, and you weren’t lying. You really believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba watched the kids , and a smile curved the corners of his lips. “These kids deserve a Christmas. You have no idea how far a happy memory can carry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey’s eyes lifted up to him. His breath felt heavy in his throat. Kaiba’s blue eyes were bright, and a rosy glow colored his cheeks. For the short time Joey had known him, he’d been intense and cold. He’d wondered if anything could bring a smile to Kaiba’s face, and now he knew what did. Joey’s breath hitched as Kaiba reached into his coat, and he removed one more gift, and he held it out to him. Joey stared at it, hands shaking as he took it, and he turned over the red wrapped box in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba nodded. Joey eyed him as he tore the paper, and opened the box inside. His heart slammed in his rib cage as he held up the ancient battered toy. The plastic on the dragon was worn, paint missing, but it was a real Red Eyes Black Dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you had one as a kid,” Kaiba said. “It was a quick eBay search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--” Joey’s throat was hoarse. “You remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve a Christmas too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked the corner of Joey’s eyes, and he closed his fist around the plastic toy. He willed them away and looked up at Kaiba. A smile warmed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything for you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba rolled his shoulders. “The giving is the important thing. Besides, I don’t need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey shook his head and breathed out a laugh. Rocking forward on his toes, he lifted his face and pressed his lips to his. The kiss was soft, chaste, and heat bloomed from the point of contact. Joey sat back on his heels, grinning at the expression on Kaiba’s face, eyes wide, lips parted in surprise. His eyelashes fluttered as something wet hit Joey’s face. Snow sank down softly to the cheers of the nearby crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me more,” Joey said, folding his fingers around Kaiba’s gloved hands. “I wanna see the rest of your little Christmas Village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” Kaiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand squeezed around Joey’s, and the two walked through the snow, warmed by the lights of the merriment around them, and the promise of a merry Christmas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>